Too Far
by storytell18
Summary: One day, while preparing for a vacation, Robin goes too far when Starfire refuses to have sex with him. First one-shot. Rated M for some language and an intense rape scene.


**Too Far**

**Warning: This is M for rape and brief language. Reader discretion is heavily advised - not for anybody under the age of eighteen nor for anybody who can't handle certain sexual terms.**

It was a busy night at Titans Tower - it had been roughly a month since the Brotherhood of Evil was defeated, however Robin was still overwhelmed by his continual hunting for Slade.

Despite that, the others decided that Robin needed a vacation, and soon. So, Robin and Starfire, Robin's official unofficial girlfriend were going on a one-week vacation south of the border to Baja California for some sand, sun, and surf.

While Robin and Starfire were preparing for their short vacation, Beast Boy and Cyborg were headed to a downtown film festival where they were the guests of honor (Raven had declined the invitation), and it was an all-night event so they wouldn't be back until tomorrow morning. Raven was still staying at the Tower, having nowhere else to go, but she would be quiet enough so Robin and Starfire would not be interrupted as they packed for their trip.

Robin was quietly filling his suitcase in his room, getting his civilian clothes - T-shirts, shorts, swimming trunks, sandals (Cyborg forbade him from bringing uniforms) and sunglasses into his case, along with some books, suntan lotion, and towels - everything a billionaire heir playboy would need for a beach vacation.

He finished packing the briefcase when something struck him just before midnight. Something hard, some urge that could not be kept down.

With that, Robin walked over towards the Tamaranean's room, seeking to satiate the urge that ran rampant through him. He opened the door as he watched Starfire pack away her things - bikinis, tube top and shorts, sandals, towels, tanning lotion, and a kid's bucket and shovel (for playing in the sand - the alien was hoping to see what it was all about). Raven had urged her not to get it, but she was persistently ignored by Starfire's air-headedness. As Robin watched her, he knew that she was vulnerable - and even if she said no, he would still get his way with her.

Robin knocked on the door and she turned around. She asked, "What is it, Friend Robin?"

Robin answered in the most awkward tone, "Well, I was wondering if...we could _do it_?"

Starfire sternly replied, "I know what you are asking, and my answer is no. We will be able to do _it_ while we are on vacation tomorrow. We would not want to disturb Raven."

Robin growled, "But I want to do _it_ **now**."

"I already said my answer is **no**. Now get out before I force you out." With that, Starfire raised a green fist at her official unofficial boyfriend and Robin raised his arms in surrender, calmly backing away from Starfire as he closed the door.

She thought that Robin had understood - that _no_ means **no**. However, when someone is denied something, they only want it even more. And Robin wanted his way with Starfire even more than before - especially since she refused. She would comply, whether or not she wanted to.

From her room, Raven was reading one of her books when she sensed something was amiss between the most public coupling in the team. She dropped the book in great shock and left her room, hoping that she could keep things from escalating.

As she proceeded on, Robin went to his room and opened a secret compartment underneath his floor - it was his old X-prototypes which he had saved - his contingency plan against Starfire. He would ensure she was his and nothing would stop him - not even Raven. It was no coincidence that the night Beast Boy and Cyborg were away was the night he intended to have his way with her - fewer people to have to deal with.

He picked up a mysterious device that looked like a pencil sharpener with a whacky color scheme and some elastic restraints and headed back over to Starfire's room.

Robin opened the door with force before aiming the device right at Starfire, who suddenly began to realize what was going on - Robin obviously did not get the message and was fully hellbent on having his way with her.

Robin pressed a black button on the device, and a small hole at the end of the device, firing a blue laser at Starfire. She did not know the purpose of said laser, not feeling any pain, but that device had just made Robin's job a lot easier.

Starfire tried to launch a starbolt at Robin, but futilely discovered that she could not fire at him, despite all of the righteous fury flowing through her body.

Robin explained, "I designed this handy device in case I needed to take any of you down. No powers, not for a while."

Starfire screeched, "Why, Robin? Why would you do this?"

Robin answered, "Because I want to."

Robin charged at Starfire, who readied herself for hand-to-hand combat with the Boy Wonder. She threw a punch at him, but he easily dodged it and delivered a punishing blow to her abdomen, sending her to the ground.

Robin picked her up and tossed her onto the bed, using the elastic restraints to tie her hands high above her head and stretching out her legs, attaching them to the frame of Starfire's bed so she could not escape no matter how hard she struggled - how Robin designed them.

Suddenly, Starfire heard something - it was Raven, as she realized what was going on, and was trying to stop it. Robin heard her approach too, and was ready to deal with the half-demon.

As Raven came in searching for Robin, he hit her on the side of the head with the device used to null Starfire's powers, knocking her unconscious. Robin explained, "She's alive, but not conscious. She'll be out for a few hours, which is all I need to have my way with you."

Starfire begged, "Robin, please do not do what you intend to do. Do you want to be worse than Slade?"

Enraged at the comparison, Robin shouted, "I don't give a damn. I want you, and I will have you. And I will be better than Slade because he has nobody."

With that, Robin walked up to Starfire before removing her uniform, yanking off the tank top and tearing off Starfire's shorts, exposing her smooth genitalia without any pubic hair and D-cup breasts with heavy orange nipples.

After removing her clothes, Robin tossed both articles out of the window, keeping them well out of reach of the alien as they plummeted into the ocean below, never to be seen again before closing and locking the window, making sure that her screams could not escape the Tower.

Starfire was anxious as Robin slipped off his uniform, taking off his cape, followed by his armor, his boots, then his belt soon joined by his gloves then his undershirt, then his pants before removing his boxers and finally peeling off his mask before setting it down with the rest of his clothing, leaving both the Tamaranean and the Boy Wonder as naked as the day they were born.

Robin advanced on Starfire, who was helpless to do anything. Pouncing on her, Robin inserted an ungloved finger into Starfire's womanhood and feeling around, making its way through her as she screamed in agony.

Robin slid his finger around inside of Starfire, wetting her up for his manhood to pierce her tightness. And from what Robin was feeling, he was awaiting a wonderful experience with Starfire, who was fearing what was going to come next for her.

Hoping to hasten up the process, Robin moved his lips over to Starfire's chest before beginning to lick Starfire's erect nipples, screeching as Robin's tongue passed over one of her most sensitive areas.

He followed this up by sucking into her breasts, feeling the alien's warm skin through his teeth as she felt every bit of pain Robin was inflicting on her while his finger continued to roam its way around her insides.

Robin reached Starfire's hymen with his finger and began to rub it, causing her to yelp in pain, causing her walls to come apart, unleashing an orgasm that made its way through her body, landing on Robin's busy hand.

Feeling that the alien was now wet enough for him, Robin thrust his erect cock into Starfire's vagina, piercing her hymen and stripping the alien of her innocence. Robin smirked once he heard the pop - his cruel, lustful eyes making contact with Starfire's hurt, pleading eyes.

Without giving her any time to adjust, Robin began to thrust inside of Starfire, making her scream as he made his passes through her. Never before tonight did Starfire imagine that Robin would be capable of violating her with such intensity, with such cruelty, with such desire. She always thought he would be softer, kinder, gentler when they did it for the first time.

However, while Starfire was losing her virginity, Robin's was already long gone having lost his when he fucked Barbara Gordon - a move that ultimately caused him to abandon Gotham and caused her to drop the identity of Batgirl (well, that, and being shot by the Joker).

Robin moved through her with speed, causing her to bleed, which leaked onto her bedsheets after falling off of her smooth orange legs. She was up in tears as he continued having his way with her, not caring what she felt. This was not the man she knew and fell in love with - this man was a complete monster who was relishing every moment of this, every second of her agony was pure bliss for him. There was no way that she could look at Robin the same way again, no way she could ever love him now that she knew the hell that he was very capable of. Even when he was Slade's apprentice, she hoped that he was still the same. Now, she knew he was not.

After a couple more painful thrusts, Robin climaxed in Starfire's stomach before forcefully removing himself, causing Starfire more pain. As the alien wept quietly, Robin went back over to his utility belt and grabbed a sedative syringe from it, heading over towards the still-bound Starfire.

He injected the entirety of the needle into Starfire, causing her to fade out into unconsciousness as the drug did it's work. With Starfire out, a still-naked Robin left the room and went down to the med bay to grab a body bag fitted for Starfire.

Robin returned to Starfire's room, released her from the elastic cuffs, and then stuffed her into the bag. Robin was taking her on a trip, but she was the only thing that was going - none of her beach clothing, none of her uniforms, none of her towels, not even her bucket and shovel were going. It was just her, which was just how Robin liked it.

Robin proceeded to slip his uniform back on, putting on his underwear then his undershirt, followed by his pants. His utility belt got slipped on as Robin put his armor back on his chest followed by his boots on his feet and finishing with his cape.

Before moving with Starfire, Robin grabbed the still unconscious Raven and carried her up to her room, tossing her onto the bed so shaped like her head. After that, Robin wrote a note to Cyborg and Beast Boy before tossing the body bag containing Starfire onto the small boat that was going to take the two of them to Baja.

Robin started the boat and drove away from the Tower. The sedative would last long enough for the two of them to arrive and then Robin would hit Starfire with the power-nulling device so she couldn't use her powers where they were going. Robin said, "Our fun is just getting started, Star."

* * *

At around five o'clock in the morning, Cyborg and Beast Boy got back - five hours after Robin had departed with Starfire. They walked into the kitchen and saw the note that Robin had left:

_Titans,_

_Traffic to Baja is looking more crowded than usual - I left at midnight with Star. Back in a week._

_-Robin_

Noticing nothing wrong with that note (even though there was plenty wrong), Cyborg and Beast Boy went on as if it were a normal day, not knowing what had happened last night.

However, they were soon going to get a wake-up call when Raven awoke after being knocked unconscious by Robin. After rubbing her head at the spot where she had been impacted, Raven noticed that she was in her bed, no longer in Starfire's room.

Realizing what had happened last night, Raven rushed out of her room down towards the kitchen where Cyborg and Beast Boy were currently, in the process of making breakfast.

Raven stormed into the kitchen, asking "Where's Robin?"

Beast Boy asked, "Why do you want to know, Rae?"

Ignoring the idiotic nickname, Raven urged, "Because of what he did to Star last night."

Cyborg inquired, "What exactly did he do last night that is so important for you to come down?"

Raven answered, "Robin raped her."

Beast Boy spat out, "He what? Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because he knocked me out when I tried to stop him. Something just got loose in him that desired her, and he would do anything to take it. Star's not in her room but I found blood on her bedsheets."

"Rae, is she dead?"

"No, Cyborg, but Starfire is no longer a virgin. Robin has her and God knows what he's going to do to her now."

"Did she fight back?"

"Robin took away her powers so she couldn't. He tied her to her bed and then when I tried to stop him, he hit me in the head. I guess that he probably had wanted to do that for a while, with the elastic handcuffs and the device to null her powers."

"We need to go, now."

"So, Cyborg, where are Rob and Star staying?"

Cyborg checked the reservation plans for Robin and Starfire before answering "Mesa Hotel."

Raven quickly engulfed the two of them in her soul-self as she flew them to Baja, hoping to catch Robin before he abused Starfire again.

Meanwhile, in their large room at the Mesa Hotel, Robin tied Starfire back up so she couldn't escape before disabling her powers yet again. As she started to wake up from the effects of the sedative, Robin tied a dishcloth around her mouth, gagging her so she could not scream.

Star's pleading eyes came back in force as they looked at Robin for mercy. Robin said, "You could have avoided all of this if you just said yes. We both know you wanted it, that you deserved it. I simply acted on what we both wanted."

He was about to pull down his pants, preparing to rape Starfire yet again but he soon noticed that Cyborg's sonic cannon was being trained on his head. Cyborg remarked, "We could have avoided this all, Robin, if you just accepted her no."

Robin used his peripheral vision to notice that he was now facing Cyborg, who looked ready to blast Robin into oblivion, Beast Boy, who would tear into him as a wolf, and Raven, who could crush him in an instant.

Knowing that he was finished either way, Robin surrendered, raising his hands in the air. He had been caught by the other Titans for his heinous act.

* * *

As the consequence of what he did to Starfire, Robin was imprisoned inside of the Tower, the holding cells, for twelve years. He was stripped of his leadership and the other Titans recruited Speedy to take Robin's place on the team, now under Cyborg and Raven's command.

The other Titans walked by his cell, talking as if he weren't there. Robin had no contact from the outside world, no contact from inside of the Tower. He was completely alone, without a team, disowned by everybody.

As the days ticked along, Robin slowly began to regret what he did to Starfire. Every time he fell asleep, he could not get rid of the sight of those pleading emerald orbs begging for the mercy that he did not give her. The urge he gave into was simply overpowering at the time and had Robin ignored it, everything would be better. He could have had Starfire if he had only waited, willing to accept what she wanted.

However, Robin refused and paid the ultimate price - he lost everything: his team, his friends, his family, his love, all because he gave in to his desire to bed her.

All because he went too far.

* * *

**Author's Notes: **Okay readers, I am still working on _Second Chance and Collapse from Misunderstandings_. However, one day, I suddenly thought about the dark Robin and how far he would go to get what he wanted - in this case, Starfire. I also wanted to experiment with something outside of Raven, and felt writing Starfire is ultimately in many ways similar to writing Raven - they are the team powerhouses but with painful pasts. They are the ones that would be hurt the most by betrayal. If you read my profile page, on my upcoming list is a Star-Slade story, _Ascendant _and before I start that, I figured I should experiment with our Tamaranean friend and see how well I can write her - which I think went pretty well.

This is my first one-shot, but I am guessing not my last. I don't announce them in advance, they just come to me and I transcribe them. Review if you thought my first foray away from Raven-centric fiction is worth a shot.


End file.
